warhammerfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wielka Piramida Settry
Wielka Piramida Settry jest ogromnym grobowcem wybudowanym w stolicy Nehekhary, we wspaniałym mieście Khemri. Stanowiła ona miejsce spoczynku króla Settry Niezwyciężonego, którego pochowano w niej w -2350 roku według KI. Miał on spoczywać w piramidzie, dopóki Kult Pogrzebowy nie zakończy przygotowań do jego powrotu, który będzie miał postać milionów lat nieprzerwanego panowania. Historia Gdy Settra leżał umierający, pełen dumy i gniewu w swoich ostatnich oddechach, kapłani Kultu Pogrzebowego obiecali mu złoty raj, którym po swoim przebudzeniu będzie rządził przez miliony lat. Gdy król zginął, zrobił to z przekleństwem na ustach. Mimo to potężne zaklęcia oplotły jego ciało, gdy został zabalsamowany w wielkim rytuale. Ochronione przed rozkładem ciało Settry złożono w przepięknym sarkofagu w samym sercu majestatycznej piramidy, której ogrom górował nad całym miastem Khemri. Była ona pokryta warstwą jaśniejącego kamienia. Samo spojrzenie na lśniącą piramidę wywoływało ból w oczach śmiertelnych. Była to największa i najwspanialsza budowla, jaka kiedykolwiek powstała w Nehekharze, bowiem żaden pomniejszy grobowiec nie nadawałby się równie dobrze dla króla tak potężnego jak Settra. Wszystkie jego skarby, a także najbardziej oddani słudzy i strażnicy, również zostali zapieczętowani w piramidzie. Potężne legiony Settry, które za życia władcy były na każdy jego rozkaz, pochowano głęboko pod ziemią w rozległych salach piramidy. Ci dzielni wojownicy, wierni swojemu królowi aż do śmierci, zostali pogrzebani żywcem w ramach przygotowań do Dnia Przebudzenia, kiedy to Settra miał powrócić i poprowadzić swoje armie na kolejną wojnę. Na samym czele procesji pogrzebowej kroczył Nekaph, najbardziej lojalny sługa Settry, którego zmumifikowane zwłoki spoczęły po prawicy króla, by wierny towarzysz mógł służyć mu w następnym życiu. Przez tysiące lat kapłani z Khemri podtrzymywali święte płomienie przed zapieczętowaną piramidą. Wznosili modlitwy do nieśmiertelnej duszy Settry, składali ofiary i rzucali zaklęcia, przygotowując się do nadchodzącego Dnia Przebudzenia. Żadnego grobowca, nigdy wcześniej ani później, nie chroniły tak potężne hieroglify i czary ochronne jak te, które spoczywały na Wielkiej Piramidzie. Przez następne stulecia kapłani Kultu Pogrzebowego badali tajemnice nieśmiertelności, ostatecznie doprowadzając do zmartwychwstania Settry. Pomysły na przygody *Choć Settra Niezwyciężony opuścił już swoją Wielką Piramidę, to wśród jej krętych korytarzy i rozległych sal wciąż spoczywają skarby, o jakich nie śniło się zwykłym śmiertelnikom. Pradawne artefakty, zapomniane tajemnice, niezgłębione bogactwa — to wszystko czeka na śmiałków, którzy odważą się wkroczyć w skąpane w mroku sale Wielkiej Piramidy. Oprócz nieumarłych strażników i niebezpiecznych pułapek, piramidy strzegą także magiczne bariery. Ich pokonanie może stanowić wyzwanie, z którym poradzą sobie jedynie nieliczni. Grupa poszukiwaczy skarbów, która zamierza obrabować grobowiec, nie poradzi sobie, jeśli nie uzyska pomocy szczególnie utalentowanego czarodzieja. Niestety, nawet jego wsparcie może nie wystarczyć w tej niebezpiecznej wyprawie. *Jeszcze trudniejsze od wejścia do Wielkiej Piramidy jest wyjście z niej. Jeśli poszukiwacze przygód zbyt długo będą kręcić się w okolicy Khemri, prędzej czy później wpadną w łapy liczów kapłanów, członków Kultu Pogrzebowego. Po pojmaniu przez nich mogą ocknąć się w komnatach głęboko pod ziemią, gdzie kapłani zamierzają prowadzić na nich badania i ostatecznie przekształcić w nieumarłych, którzy będą strzegli Wielkiej Piramidy. Wyrwanie się z ich pracowni i odnalezienie drogi na powierzchnię, omijając przy tym pułapki i strażników, może zakończyć się zatrważającą klęską. Możliwa porażka jest jednak niczym przy wizji wiecznej męki w roli nieumarłego wojownika. *Werner Weingartner, uczony z Uniwersytetu Nulneńskiego, od lat bada historię i kulturę Nehekhary. Zawsze najbardziej fascynowała go opowieść o Wielkiej Piramidzie Settry. Niestety, uczony zachorował na pewną chorobę, której uleczenie jest niemożliwe, a która zabije go w ciągu kilku najbliższych miesięcy. Jest w stanie przekazać całą swoją fortunę tym śmiałkom, którzy spełnią jego marzenie i pomogą zobaczyć mu Wielką Piramidę na własne oczy, zanim na zawsze odejdzie z tego świata. Źródła Warhammer Armies: Tomb Kings Kategoria:Khemri Kategoria:Nehekhara